


sleep tight

by H0ETRY



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, so seongmin does his best to help!!, taeyoung can’t sleep ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0ETRY/pseuds/H0ETRY
Summary: taeyoung struggles to sleep, but why is it when seongmin is with him he can finally rest peacefully?
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess i wrote at 3 in the morning... so yeah um..

at this point, taeyoung is getting frustrated. he has never struggled to sleep. whenever he thinks he can’t sleep, he just closes his eyes until he falls asleep, and he usually falls asleep pretty quickly. however, for the past three days now, its not working anymore. nothing works, counting to hundred, listening to soft music, making milk. nothing works, so taeyoung ends up sleeping for only a few hours at night.

tonight makes the fourth night, and taeyoung is seriously getting frustrated. he just wants to sleep. however its quite clear that its not going to happen tonight, so taeyoung climbs out of bed as quietly as he can, to not wake up hyeongjun or serim. hyeongjun stirs a little when taeyoung meets the ground, but hyeongjun soon sighs and falls right back asleep. 

its around two in the morning, almost three. so no one else should be awake. but when taeyoung leaves his room, he sees seongmin sitting on the counter, a bowl in his hand. seongmin stares at him with wide eyes.

“oh god, its just you.” seongmin sighs, “if you were serim hyung he’d be scolding me right now.” taeyoung doesn’t say anything, just walks over to the fridge. “why are you awake? can’t sleep again?” 

“yeah, so i decided to just eat something. maybe that’ll make me tired.” taeyoung answers. seongmin hums, and starts eating his food again. taeyoung realizes seongmin is eating ice cream. “really? ice cream at 2 in the morning?” 

seongmin pouts, “i was craving it…” he mutters. taeyoung just laughs. “its minhee hyungs, but don’t tell him i ate it. he’ll get mad. he told me today that i better not eat his ice cream again but i told him that i wouldn’t eat it anyways since its nasty.” 

“you set yourself up.” taeyoung says. seongmin just shrugs and eats the ice cream happily. taeyoung decides there’s nothing he wants in the fridge, so he closes it and groans. “why must  _ i  _ suffer? this is so unfair!” 

“i'm sure you’ll be falling back asleep again soon, i mean we did stay up late studying the day before your whole not sleeping thing happened.” seongmin tells him. “wanna come to my room? i started watching this new show, i think you’d like it.” taeyoung hums.

“sure, not like i have anything better to do.” seongmin grins, and hops of the counter. he washes his dishes before the two make their way to seongmins room. their quiet, and do their best to not wake up woobin or minhee. taeyoung lays on the side near the wall, pulling seongmins cover up on him immediately. it was cold in their room. 

seongmin grabs his headphones, passing one to taeyoung so they could both listen and watch. taeyoung pays attention for a little, but soon stops after the next episode starts playing. he finds himself getting tired. taeyoung lets out a content sigh, finally thinking his body will go back to its normal sleeping schedule.

taeyoung moves closer to seongmin, head resting on seongmins shoulder. seongmin leans on him as well. “you can sleep, i'm getting tired too.” seongmin whispers. taeyoung nods slightly. he closes his eyes, and sure enough he soon falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  


taeyoung doesn’t understand it. how he had finally rested well the night before. how he finally got the peaceful sleep he had been wanting for so long, but now, the next night, here he was, once again not asleep. if he could, he would scream. taeyoung rolls over in bed, grabbing his phone.

_ YOU:  _ **are u awake 🥺**

_ SEONGMIN:  _ **no 😽**

_ YOU:  _ **not funny 👎🏼**

_ SEONGMIN:  _ **what do u want**

_ SEONGMIN:  _ **why are u awake i thought u were finally sleeping again??**

_ YOU: _ **i did too but here we are**

_ YOU:  _ **since ure awake come to my room or meet me in the kitchen <3 **

_ SEONGMIN:  _ **i'm so comfy tho )): sucks to be u rn )):**

_ SEONGMIN:  _ **kidding i’ll be in there in a minute, gonna bring some of the cookies woobin hyung made!!**

_ YOU:  _ **okay see u!!! 😌**

taeyoung lays his phone down, and rolls back over. he waits patiently for seongmin, and not long after does the door open, seongmin shuffling in as quietly as he can. 

“scoot over you big butt.” 

“says you.” seongmin rolls his eyes, and lays down. he hands taeyoung the bag of cookies. “why are you always eating so late.” 

“uh… what else am i supposed to do?” seongmin asks. “don’t judge me. i’ll leave.” seongmin huffs, “give me the cookies back, you don’t deserve them.” taeyoung ignores seongmin and opens the bag, taking a cookie out for himself. 

“maybe if you all just knock me out every night i’ll finally go to sleep.” taeyoung mumbles as he takes a bite of the cookie. 

“yeah you’d definitely be asleep if serim hyung knocked you out.” seongmin says, “i don’t why you can’t sleep tonight again, you feel asleep pretty quickly last night.” seongmin wonders, “maybe its the room temperature here? its a bit warmer in here than my room.” 

“don’t think so, i was so cold in your room last night. i prefer it to be warm anyways.” seongmin lets out a small  _ oh.  _ taeyoung finishes the cookie and sighs, he moves on his side, snuggling up to seongmin. seongmin makes a noise, but lets taeyoung cling onto him. 

they lay in silence after that. taeyoung cheek squished against seongmin shoulder, seongmin munching on the cookie. taeyoung has his eyes open, they really aren’t focusing on anything but sometimes he follows seongmins hand the moves when he goes to get another cookie. 

when seongmin finishes the bag of cookies, he looks over at taeyoung. he smiles a little when he sees that taeyoung is sleeping. he felt bad for taeyoung. while seongmin didn’t really mind staying up late, he knew it was something that bothered taeyoung so much. 

seongmin stares at him for a moment before he decides he should sleep too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“i have a bone to pick with you.” minhee says one day. taeyoung is laying on the living room floor, watching jungmo and allen play mario kart. jungmo is losing, and its quite funny to see him whine and complain.

minhee is hovering over taeyoung, glaring at him. taeyoung makes a face, then he sticks his taeyoung out, moving his head forward. minhee yells when taeyoungs tongue touches his nose. he slaps taeyoung, who laughs.

“this is serious!” minhee says, and taeyoung just sits up. “i am very upset with you,  _ very _ upset.” 

“uh, if this is about your ice cream don’t you dare blame me. seongmin ate it again.” taeyoung says, and minhees mouth falls. “what? is this not..”

“that little shit… he told me jungmo ate it! oh he’s definitely dead now.” jungmo turns around at the mention of his name.

“told you i didn’t eat it.” minhee gives jungmo a look that makes jungmo turn around immediately. 

“so whats this about then? i haven’t done anything recently now that you mention it, hm i guess i should get on that.” taeyoung comments. 

“you and seongmin,” minhee starts, “i find it completely unfair you and seongmin have been sleeping together recently, almost a week this has been going on. actually i'm very mad at this, he never lets me cuddle with him! never! so why are you two cuddling huh? you two dating or something?” taeyoung feels his face heat up.

“what? dating—minhee hyung what the hell?” taeyoung stands up from the floor. minhee follows after taeyoung.

“its the only explanation—”

“no its not. you know seongmin doesn’t like cuddling with people.”

“then why is he cuddling with  _ you.”  _ taeyoung stops, turning around. 

“you make it sound bad,” taeyoung says, “you know i haven’t been sleeping well recently, and seongmin is usually up so either i go to his room or he comes to mine and we just talk until i fall asleep. thats all, is that so bad?” taeyoung asks.

“no.. i guess not.. but i'm still upset seongmin won’t cuddle with me!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“minhee hyung is stupid.” seongmin grumbles later that night. taeyoung just told him about his encounter with munhee today. “i can’t believe you ratted me out, i should have just left you alone tonight to suffer and not sleep!” taeyoung giggles. 

“well how was i supposed to know thats what he was going on about?” taeyoung yawns, head burying deeper into seongmins neck. 

“getting sleepy?”

“mhm,” taeyoung nods, “keep playing with my hair, it feels nice.” seongmin does so, running his fingers through taeyoungs hair. its what's making taeyoung get sleepy. everytime seongmins nails scratch at taeyoung neck he has to fight off a shiver. soon enough, taeyoung falls asleep, a slight smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


taeyoung doesn’t start thinking about it until wonjin and hyeongjun say something to him. 

  
  


“god why don’t you just move in seongmins room? or he move in ours?” hyeongjun complains. he’s leaning against wonjin, who nods. taeyoung looks at them confused. “i'm tired of waking up because one of you is either coming into the room or leaving.”

“what do you mean?” taeyoung asked. wonjin narrows his eyes at taeyoung. “what?”

“uh you and seongmin literally have been sleeping together almost everyday now.” wonjin states.

“no we haven’t, its only been a few nights.” taeyoung tells him.

“its been almost a month taeyoung.” wonjin points out, “since the 2nd i think. i remember waking up to minhee being all pissy about someone eating his ice cream in the middle of the night.” 

“well… he’s the only awake when i can’t sleep, and it seems talking to someone helps me fall asleep so… unless you or serim hyung want to start doing that so we dont wake you up anymore?” taeyoung suggest. 

hyeongjun shakes his head, “no its not just someone talking to you taeyoung, its clear you can only sleep if seongmin is with you. remember allen hyung tried to help you fall asleep but it wouldn’t work so he ended up getting seongmin and like two seconds later you were asleep.” 

“do you like seongmin?” wonjin asks. taeyoung chokes. 

“what?! no! of course not! i just—just because he helps me fall asleep doesn’t mean i like him? hes is not the reason i'm able to fall asleep, i can fall asleep on my own. like i said he’s usually the only one whos awake. besides when allen hyung was talking to me that night  _ he  _ was half asleep so i couldn’t understand what he was saying at all.” 

hyeongjun just scoffs, “yeah that was it..” taeyoung frowns a little. he didn’t like seongmin, as a friend yes, but anything more than that? no of course not, right? just because talking to seongmin helps him fall asleep does not mean he likes seongmin. seongmin just has a nice voice, a pretty voice, and it's soothing. and seongmin always played with his hair or rubbed his back. 

“how about this, to prove that its not seongmin like you say, tonight I have to finish a project and I probably won't finish it till one in the morning. If you can’t sleep then you come to my room tonight and we’ll talk and see if you fall asleep. if it's really just talking you need then you should fall asleep, right?” wonjin raises an eyebrow.

“right.” taeyoung agrees. “because seriously thats it.” wonjin hums. 

“we’ll see..”

  
  
  
  


taeyoung does not fall asleep. but he pretends to, because he doesn’t want to look like a fool and he hates being wrong. 

taeyoung comes into wonjins room around two, and wonjin is laying in his bed, on his phone. taeyoung climbs in the bed, and they get all comfortable, and they start talking, and not at all does taeyoung start to feel tired like he usually does when he’s talking to seongmin.

but since he refuses for wonjin and hyeongjun to be correct, he starts to mumbles after awhile, to make it look like he’s tired, then he makes it look like he’s struggling to keep his eyes open, and its not till wonjin tells him he can fall asleep does he know he made wonjin think he was wrong about everything he said before. 

and not long after when wonjin told taeyoung he could sleep does wonjin fall asleep himself, so taeyoung lets his eyes open, a pout on his lips, and mind spinning.

so say it is seongmin. say it is him, say that taeyoung can’t sleep unless seongmin is by his side, whats so wrong with that? there are people who can’t sleep unless theres a light, or if they have the fan on, its normal to have these things. taeyoungs just happens to be seongmin.

and it doesn’t mean taeyoung likes seongmin. taeyoung  _ does not _ like seongmin. seongmin is cute yes, he’s sweet and caring. but everyone thinks that. everyone thinks seongmin is cute and adorable.

or that he looks really pretty when he wears red, or that he looked really good when he had his long hair, or how small and adorable he looks when he wears big sweaters. how tiny he looks when he wears a hoodie and his glasses. how his hands are so soft, and so comfortable to hold. how cute seongmin looks when he gets a flustered and embarrassed. when he cheeks get red, or ears. 

these are all normal things, everyone thinks these right? taeyoung is not the only one, definitely not.

maybe he is, because maybe not everyone wants to kiss his hands, maybe not everyone wants to hold him forever, maybe not everyone wants to kiss seongmins nose, because his nose is really cute.

maybe it is just taeyoung, maybe he does like seongmin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


to prove a point, taeyoung starts to pretend he’s sleeping again. to prove that he can fall asleep without seongmin, and that he does not like seongmin. but its all lie. he can’t sleep without seongmin, and he really does like seongmin and now he doesn’t know what to do about it.

wonjin and hyeongjun are a little suspicious at first, but when taeyoung assures that he’s sleeping, they start to believe. seongmin does to, he even tells taeyoung he’s glad he’s finally resting well again.

if only he knew. taeyoung doesn’t go to sleep until four or five in the morning, he usually wakes up around nine or ten, and then he has long hours that he has to suffer through school even though he has one gotten 3-5 hours of sleep. 

taeyoung thinks he’s getting away with the lie, when they ask why he looks so tired he says its because of school, which technically isn’t a lie. chemistry was a pain right now. he thinks they believe it, and they do, all except for one person.

its another saturday night that taeyoung lays in bed, wide awake. it seems his body has no intention of falling asleep, so here he is, staring at his ceiling. he gets a little scared when he hears the bedroom door open. he closes his eyes immediately, and doesn't move. 

he hears the person come over to his side, and then he hears the person climb up the ladder. he feels a finger poke his leg. 

“i know you’re awake, scoot over for me.” taeyoung opens his eyes, seeing seongmin. seongmin is smiling. taeyoung scoots over, and seongmin happily gets under taeyoungs blanket. 

“i was asleep,” taeyoung stutters, “but i heard you and i woke up.” seongmin hums, arms wrapping around the boys waist. “why are you awake? can’t sleep?” seongmin doesn’t answer at first, he’s to busy making himself comfortable. he pulls taeyoungs arm towards him, dropping it on his waist. then he rests his head on taeyoungs chest.

“why are lying?” seongmin looks up at taeyoung, “your heart is beating fast, so don’t try to say another lie.”

taeyoung doesn’t know if his heart is beating fast because he was caught in his lie or if it was because seongmin looked so pretty right now and all taeyoung wants to do is pull him into a kiss.

“im not—” seongmin huffs, sitting up. his chest is halfway on taeyoungs, it makes taeyoung stop breathing. seongmin is so close to him right now, and taeyoung can’t handle it. 

“what did i just say? i told you not to lie and you’re lying.” seongmin frowns. “why haven’t you been coming to me huh? do you feel bad? you know you aren’t bothering me, im fine with coming to talk to you. i like it, honestly it helps me fall asleep too. so why have you been lying? why have you been lying when you clearly aren’t sleeping? is it because of what the hyungs kept saying? you know they just tease.”

“seongmin,” taeyoung whispers. he can’t stop looking at seongmins lips. 

“what? gonna tell me more lies?”

“seongmin,” taeyoung whispers again. seongmin huffs, “seongmin can i… can i kiss you?” seongmin freezes. he looks at taeyoung confused, mouth opening to respond but nothing comes out. taeyoung immediately starts to feel bad, “fuck no im sorry i didn’t mean to ask that okay? shit im so sorry seongmin, please ignore everything i’ve said okay? yes i was lying but—god im so sorry if i just made you uncomfortable. do you want to leave now? you can—”

taeyoung is cut off again, but this time instead of seongmin saying something, he’s kissing him. it takes a second for taeyoung to realize whats going on but when he does, he immediately starts kissing back. taeyoung sits up, hands cupping seongmins face. seongmin moves to sit on taeyoungs lap, and his arms wrap around taeyoungs neck. 

the kiss is slow and soft, they’re both inexperienced so it is a bit sloppy but taeyoung is still smiling wide in the kiss. they pull apart after a few seconds, both trying to catch their breath. seongmin moves a hand to his mouth, fingers touching his lips. taeyoung has his eyes closed, heart pounding so fast. 

“taeyoung..” seongmin says softly. he opens his eyes slowly, looking at seongmin. 

“i… um..” taeyoung gulps, “i like you..” he mutters. seongmin smiles. 

“i like you too.” seongmin whispers, “kiss me again. please.” taeyoung smiles and leans forwards, pulling the younger into a kiss. the kiss is soft again, but faster now. its still shy and innocent, but they still kiss with so much passion and love. they hold onto each other close, like they are scared to let go. when they pull apart again, seongmin hides in taeyoungs neck. 

“don’t lie again, okay? i was really worried about you.” seongmin murmurs. taeyoung nods, kissing the side of seongmins head. “lets go to sleep now okay? im sure you’re tired.” 

“i mean i still kind of wanna keep kissing you.” taeyoung says. seongmin slaps his shoulder.

“if i kiss you again, i think my heart might burst.” seongmin looks at taeyoung. “maybe tomorrow, after you assure me you won’t lie again, we can kiss. but only if you dont lie again.” 

“i won’t promise,” taeyoung chirped, “I'm sorry for worrying you.” 

“as long as you don’t do it again, you’re fine..” seongmin sighs a little, “lets sleep now.” taeyoung nods and moves them so they’re laying down again. they’re facing each other, bog smiles on their faces. “goodnight,” seongmin sings. 

“goodnight.” taeyoung says back. seongmin smiles for a little longer, until he leans forward a bit and placss a small kiss on taeyoungs cheek.

“sleep tight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “so we were correct!” wonjin exclaims, “you’re so weird for lying like that. i mean how hard was it to lose to us?” hyeongjun nods, agreeing with wonjin. _

_ “so what does this mean now? will you be sleeping in his room or will he sleep in our room?” _

_ “neither! i can’t believe my two little children are dating! of course they can’t sleep in the same room, are you insane!” woobin cries out loud, “you two are grounded for kissing!”  _

_ “you can’t keep them apart woobin hyung, i mean taeyoung wont be able to sleep then, do you want him to not sleep?” _

_ “whos side are you on?!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> taeyoung and seongmin just.. the bestest boys ever...


End file.
